


|tears of gold|

by littlekaracan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, Poisoning, Sibling Bonding, evil planniNG TO KILL ALL THE HOOMANS but not really, eyyyy, i think chara's (not)evilness is decided by our route, so no very evIL SO SCARE chara in this fic my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/pseuds/littlekaracan
Summary: Asriel finds himself unable to go through with his and Chara's plan to free all monsters when he witnesses his sibling suffering on their death bed.Poisoned, weak but still determined, Chara has to convince him that it's all going to be okay.-----//basically i love sibling time and torturing characters so here you go, a gjchillion years late to this fandom//also chara/asriel romance isn't really a part of this, sorry shippers





	|tears of gold|

"I-I can't go through with this." Asriel's voice was suddenly weakened and absorbed by the walls of the room. He took slow steps forward, until he could finally place his hands on the death bed of his beloved sibling. "Why did we... Why did _I_ think this was an idea worth consideration from the start?"  
  
Chara felt him approaching, his footsteps, although quiet and cowarding, sounded like the loudest of drums in their head. Their body shook with attempt to hide the shivering and tension within it, to hide all the signs of weakness from their brother. To no avail, obviously.  
  
They knew from the beggining poison would be a messy business, especially _this_ poison, those small, yellow flowers that they'd chosen to push their body past the point of no return, but nothing could ever have prepared them for the physical pain. Every inch of their body was quivering, every milimeter of their flesh felt like it was being torn inside out. They were burning and freezing at the same time, and slowly, they'd lost their ability to think straight, along with any sense of control they'd previously felt.  
  
They managed to process a faint but desperate cry as Asriel reached out and clutched their hand in his.  
  
He'd never thought it'd be this hard. No one had told him that his sibling's death was the ultimate price that would be so difficult to pay. Asriel had to witness someone he'd dragged out of death fall right back into it, and he was not having any of this 'for the freedom of monsters' crap anymore.  
  
As he looked upon the small, shaking, wet frame of what used to be Chara, he didn't feel the satisfaction they told him he'd feel if he went along with their plan. This wasn't another simple box to check in their list. This was horror and fear and guilt that made him quiver and wish so hard that he could just turn back time and pluck all those buttercups and leave them all to die, die, _die_.  
  
Chara, they'd be alive and happy then. No, they didn't need the freedom as desperately as he thought they did, at least not now, because anything, _anything_ was better than watching them like this, so miserable and wrenching in pain and dying.  
  
_Oh God, they're dying,_ Asriel thought and choked on his tears.  
  
A noise escaped their throat and he looked up, only to see through the mist of the room that Chara had stopped shaking for a brief second and was looking down at him. And although all life was fading from their eyes, the warmth had stayed.  
  
"...Az." Chara's voice was no longer recognizeable. "Hey. 'Ts okay."  
  
"No, it's not!" He sobbed and covered his face with his claws, only to feel the human weakly tugging on the fur, trying to take his hands.  
  
"Don' forget why we're doing this... aight?" If a corpse could smile, that's what Chara would be doing right now. It was a trace of something that would be a grin, but rather was just a tired grimace. "You oughta get up there... Take six more, an' we're free."  
  
"But you'll be dead." Asriel said. It was no longer a guess, just a fact.  
  
Chara chuckled and coughed right after, a little trail of blood falling from their lips. "Well, I'll have died pretty damn happy, Azzy-" Their convulsions started again, and they desperately attempted to hold onto Asriel. "Whatever- Whatever happens, don' tell Mum or Dad."  
  
"How will I-" He pleaded, but Chara shook their head impulsively, falling back into the sheets as their body trembled.  
  
" _No_!" They demanded, coughing up more blood. Asriel heard concerned voices nearing somewhere in the corridor. Their parents were coming. "You _can't_ tell! You 'av to promise, Az, you can't tell, I love you, okay, just go with the plan, I love you, I love you..."  
  
He watched with terror as Chara's voice faded and Mum and Dad made it into the room, doing everything to soothe their pain after the short break they allowed their children alone.  
  
Broken, Asriel moved away.  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
He felt tears streaming down and falling down to the ground, and he wiped them away with the corner of his striped sweater. Chara wouldn't like him crying, they'd always laugh and tease him for being _such a crybaby..._  
  
"Please." He whispered and covered his face. "I love you too."


End file.
